


the strange life of Astra Haines

by Celstese



Series: vampires [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arson, Backstory, Cars, Fire, Gen, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Swearing, Trains, grey poupon, pretzel cart, thrift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: After telling one of her friends shes in need of a roommate they tell her shes the second person who told her that today





	1. prolouge

In a town a woman named Gretel Haines was giving birth to a little girl named Astra . In the next room a child was being born who would later become 

the reason Astra would say her life was strange ! They where the Antichrist .


	2. peak ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra learns that shes not the only person whos told Mira they need a roommate today .

" So you need a roommate ? " asked Mira Caldwell .

" Yeah " i answered . 

" Someone else said that to me today "

" Who ? "

" Cain Andrews . They just moved back here " 

" How can i contact them ? "

" There at the pretzel cart across . There wearing that trench coat . Thats him . Go talk to him "

Sure enough in July a person was wearing a trench coat .

" You know what i will " I then said by and walked across the street not knowing how strange my life would become .


	3. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain meets Astra for the first time while eating

I was about to eat a pretzel when sundenly I heard a vocie speak .  
"I'm Astra Haines .Mira said you were looking for someone to live with too ." Said Astra .  
"You know Mira ?"  
"Yeah we're colleagues ."  
"Cool.is there anything you don't like in a roommate ?"  
"No."  
"Good."  
"I assume you want to know how much the apartment costs"  
"Yes"  
She then told me and we agreed how much each of us would pay . I decided to look over the apartmentsrules so I could figure out what to hide .  
"So the apartment can't have dogs ?"  
"Yeah my new neighbors allergic ."  
"I'll have to tell Lilith to stop being a dog then .it's a shame.i like pomerians ."  
"What ?"  
"Oh didn't Mira tell you ?I have powers "  
"It won't affect my life alot will it ?"  
"Probably not ."  
"Good ."


	4. ashes to ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and Astra have a heart to heart after a disaster .

" What happend to probably not ! " i yelled .

" I have no idea ! " he yelled .

" What burned down the apartment ? " I questioned gesturing to the remains of the building .

" Probably some of my dads underlings . " He said crying .

" Why would they do that . " 

" They've never liked me , dad thinks im too much like mom ."

" Whos your dad anyway ? Who has underlings who set buildings on fire ? "

" Lucifer . His names Lucifer . "

" What ? " I said dumbfounded . 

" Yeah apparently my powers are like his before he fell . Hes all fire and brimstone and he has underlings to match . The only underlings to 

consistently like me are the hell hounds . " He sobbed .

I then hugged him .

" Astra ? " He said amazed .

" You sounded like you needed one . "

" Thank you . " He blushed .

" So... where are we supposed to live now ? " I questioned .

" I have no fucking idea . "


	5. Aries rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In distress Astra calls Mira to ask for help in her time of need .

" Astra what is it ? " I said into the phone groggily sitting upon my bed .

" Mira my apartment burned down . Me and Cain need a place to stay . " Sobbed Astra .

" Sure of course you can stay . "

" His pet can stay right ? " 

" Yeah just dont let it in my room . "

" Thanks Mira . "


	6. materiel boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and Astra return from the thrift shop and talk to each other .

" This look good on me ? " said Cain gesturing tot he shirt he was holding in the thrift shop .

" Absolutely . " i said happily .

" Good . were leaving . " i sighed .

He snapped his fingers and we were in Mira's apartment . 

He then squawked to me snapped his fingers again and said to me "Grey poupon madam ? "

" Cain you sarcastic little shit . What is with you about grey poupon ? " i said annoyed because this was the hundredth time he'd done it . 

" I love it ...? " he said weakly suggesting . 

" Never mind . I'm gonna get some water . " i said mumbling . 

" Oh ! Can i come ? " he said like a happy puppy .

" Sure why not . " i mentally added to myself .

" You'd cry if i said no . "


	7. Aunt Marges ice cream palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and Astra order ice cream from an old friend .

" Hello welcome to Aunt Marges ice cream palace . What do you want . " i said unhappily .

" Hi Coral . Id like a rocky road . " said the little shit named Cain i went to school with .

" Id like a vanilla . " said a girl i didn't know .

" Coral this is Astra my new roomie . Where both crashing at Mira's cause our apartment got burned down . "

" Sorry but my name is Clara you must have confused me for someone else .. " i said smiling .

" Now if you excuse me here's your ice cream . You're total is two dollars . " 

He gave the money and i slid my number .

" Have a good day . " i chirped .

Morons .


	8. Super-Sargasso Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next to the close Cain and Astra talk to each other

" Cain who was that ? " I whispered as we sat down in the car .

" My cousin . Shes Micheal's daughter . " he whispered to me .

" How many family do you have in this town ? " 

" Not that many . " he said smiling to himself wearing a black bomber jacket which showed off his blond hair . 

" Good . " 

I smiled to myself while I thought " How did my life end up like this ? Strange is the new normal ! " 

" Hey Astra ? "

" Yeah Cain . "

" I'm happy i'm not a fairy tale . "

So am I Cain , so am I .


	9. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train stops at last

" Last stop is Lakewood , Washington . " said the train operator on the speakers .

" I guess where finally here big brother . This is our new home . " I said as I smiled at my brother Ilmari .

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Astra's European escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495343) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese)
  * [from a distant song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581200) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese)




End file.
